


I promise I’m gonna bring you back

by Lysel



Series: Artworks inspired by Miss Grey's "What we do in the dark" [11]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Fanart, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 05:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21333205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lysel/pseuds/Lysel
Summary: I am (slightly) more active on tumblr, if you wish to follow my works or just say hi 😊http://lyselkatz.tumblr.com
Series: Artworks inspired by Miss Grey's "What we do in the dark" [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1514840
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	I promise I’m gonna bring you back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miss_grey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_grey/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Holy Water Cannot Help You Now](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21265040) by [miss_grey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_grey/pseuds/miss_grey). 

"I’m comin’ for you, Edward"

**Author's Note:**

> I am (slightly) more active on tumblr, if you wish to follow my works or just say hi 😊http://lyselkatz.tumblr.com


End file.
